Spectacular
by SubLevel-A
Summary: It's only been a few weeks since the demise of the Goblin making the city reasonable safe. That's what Spider-Man thought how wrong he was not to mention his personnel life is even harder now he's lost his lovely Gwen and best friend Harry but not all is lost. A hero will be tested villains will rise. Might add in other marvel characters. I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS. REVEIW PLZ


Thwip!

Thwip!

Many New Yorkers looked to the sky hearing the sound of Spider-Man AKA Peter Parker shooting webs swinging around the city chasing a hijacked van filled with money which was supposed to be heading to the federal reserve followed by a dozen cop cars. Spider-Man heard the few comments from the citizens of Manhattan some like 'Go get um Spidey' or 'Let the cops do their job menace' which were obviously from Jolly Jonah's fans who agreed with him.

"Nothing like a good O'l crime to get the blood flowing 'Yawn'" The Spectacular Spider-Man told himself being tired from waking up earlier then usual hoping to get to school on time after half term break but having to stop the idiots trying to steal the governments money. But he wasn't annoyed he needed something to grab his attention it was better than him thinking about the Goblins death AKA Norman Osborn his former best friends dad, it had been three weeks and the funeral had passed were Peter was banished from after pictures of Gobbys fight had got to the bugle, Harry hated him heck even Gwen said that he was a horrible person who she never wanted to see again. That had hurt Peter badly he wanted to shoot himself after that not to mention Gwen told him that she didn't love him anymore that he didn't deserve any friends but, he needed to get some money Aunt May had to pay the bills or they would of been evicted.

"Can't blame them but now I just have MJ as my friend I really needed the money though" he said landing on the roof of the armoured van knocking on the window of the van which was met by his Spider-Sense moving his hand away from the window then a sparky of bullets quickly following "Die spider die!" came the voice of the crook. Spider-Man shot webs crating a spiders web in between two lamp posts then swinging into the van through the passenger window casually saying

"Oops. My bad now your trapped web in front cops behind wise guy next to you. Maybe you should just give up?" the crook replied by trying to shoot him in the head but Spider-Man easily dogged it and decided to taunt some more

"Wow what do you practise with a water gun?" he quipped readying to punch the crook out.

"SHUT UP BECAUSE NOW YOU DIE!" he retorted picking up speed stirring towards a building. His hands were then webbed to the wheel and pulled making the car jerk right towards the web then Spider-Man jumped out as the van slammed into the web stopping and getting stuck.

"You should get some driving lessons two see you in 20 years" He shouted back swinging to his living hell known as midtown high waving towards the onlookers below thinking 'Joy another day in hell'.

00000

'Slam' Peter burst through the door which got him death glares from his former friends laughs from others and comments from Sally, Kong and their ring leader Flash who had been bullying him more now he had broke up with Liz when he wasn't around Shashan. He looked to the back were he saw the glamourise Mary Jane giving him a weak smile sitting next to... Liz who seemed to be looking into him drowning him with her sorrow.

"Ah nice of you to grace us with presence Mr Parker" remarked Mr Warren giving him a large smile.

"Why don't you take a seat then see me at the end of class. Now the atoms can be seen..." said Mr Warren continuing his lesson. So Peter walked to the back of the room then took a seat in the corner next to the window were he just stared out to space thinking regretting knowing that he didn't need to listen to Mr Warren because he could teach the lesson but his thoughts were soon interrupted by Gwen who had moved next to him when Mr Warren wasn't looking.

"We need to talk. Lunch. Behind the gym" She told him then giving him a slap after that quickly moving next to Harry who was still giving him the glare of death as he rubbed his red cheek 'Well that was weird and painful' he thought turning back to the window. The bell soon rung signalling lunch Peter was the last to leave the room thinking 'I wonder what Gwen wants to talk about I mean we haven't talked for weeks but now she does...and why the hell did she slap me!' he then made his way the outside of the gym readying himself.

Peter then rounded the last corner then looked to see Harry and Gwen who was giving him 'The Look' he stopped in front of them which followed with a minute of silence until Gwen hit him then screamed in his face "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING SELLING PICTURES OF HARRYS DADMTO THE BUGLE. HUH. YOU HAD NO RIGHT YOU COULD OF ASKED FOR HELP FROM YOUR FRIENDS BUT NOOOOO! NOT TO MENTION YOU DIDNT EVEN TRY TO SUPPORT HARRY DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT HES GOING THROUGH! WHERES THE PETER WE KNOW" she finished catching her breath. Peter backed up against the wall he noticed Harry do the same then thought 'Wow! Gwen's never done anything like that before she is really pissed with me'

"I've been busy. Unlike you guys I have no one to support me and Aunt May we only have each other you just don't get it guys. I am so sorry but I needed the money and no one else knows what Harry's going through but me if you don't remember I lost my parents and uncle" Peter told them calmly trying to defuse the situation.

"Your right Pete. But we helped you supported you you've done the opposite I mean Gwen's right your not the Peter we knew" Harry stated flatly

"We have a proposition for you we want the old Pete back" Gwen said much calmer then before

"I'll pay your bills you quit the Bugle then become the old Pete" Harry told him holding out his hand. Peter hit the hand away he had enough they don't understand he wasn't going to do what they wanted even if it meant losing them he couldn't stop he had the power he just needed to take on the responsibility it was also obvious that Gwen had forgotten her feelings for him.

"You guys don't get it I'm not going to quit and this is me now people change I know I have so. Back. Off." Peter said in a calm steady tone.

"Ohh to good for us now. You go out with a dumb bitchy cheerleader and you think your so good maybe you should find some new friends because I know you aren't ours" Harry replied giving Peter a shove which did nothing what so ever.

Peter bunched his fists Harry had hit a nerve "Your right I'm not your friend. But what you just said about Liz that was wrong I dumbed her for Gwen who was supposed to dumb You but it looks like she prefers You. It's was probably the worst thing I could have done dumbing Liz I mean she was pretty actually really smart not to mention kind and caring but above all else she was understanding. Whenever I ran of she would forgive she was ok and forgave me she was probably the best thing to happen to me I didn't deserve her so thanks for making me realise it was a mistake and now I wish I didn't? We're done here see you guys around" with his speech Peter started walking of. Gwen left shock and upset realising that Peter had called her mistake she turned to a move less Harry.

Gwen ran to Harry embracing him " He's gone Harry are Pete's gone" she started crying on his shoulder but Harry was merely smiling looking at Peter thinking 'My plan worked she's mine all mine. Thanks Pete couldn't of done it without you' continuing to hug Gwen smiling.

00000

Meanwhile In Florida Dr Connors was working in his lab on a knew bio chemical device that would launch a medicine in the air creating a cloud which would cure said disease. He had been employed by a man who was looking to change the world "How long until it's operational Dr Connors" asked Mr Roman.

"Not long about a month at the least two at the most" He replied not looking up from his work.

"Alright go home get some sleep see your family I'll see you tomorrow" Mr Roman told him to which he complied leaving saying good night. As soon as he left Mr Roman opened a secret door walking inside looking at his reflection.

"Good night indeed because soon the world will be mine with no little spider to stop me. HAHAHAHAHAH" He told himself laughing like a Goblin!

00000

"Hey puny Parker" came a surprisingly high pitched voice so unless there was something wrong with Flash then it was somebody else. Peter turned from his locker to find Sally glaring at him being backed by the rest of the football team along with some cheerleaders 'My day just keeps getting better' he thought to himself shutting his locker.

"You are so dead freak it's good Liz dumped you I mean now..." Sally kept ranting on and on but Peter wasn't listening to her he was thinking 'God what have I done' he mentally kicked himself 'I pushed my two of my oldest friends away not mention I called Gwen a mistake I mean I still love her but what I said about Liz was true and I was angry at them but now it's over they probably hate my guts' he slumped down and started walking away from the Sally who was still ranting on but started shouting after Peter

"He where do you you think your going wimp? I'm not done with you yet..." but Peter had already rounded the corner and couldn't hear her. The day carries on and he was tired by the end. After the bell he went behind the gym changed into his alter ego and swung home.

He walked through the door said hi to his Aunt and told her he wasn't hungry. He ran up to his room then decided to get some sleep so he jumped onto his bed looking at the ceiling thinking 'The city can survive without me for one night right? Yea!' so he closed his eyes and went to sleep knowing he will probably regret it.


End file.
